waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tutorial/Buzhou Mountain
Buzhou Mountain is the top player's favorite place to get rep, XP, and items and with good reason -- it's the fastest way, whether you're a F2P or a P2P. Floor 1 This floor really isn't that much harder than SP5 Floor 11-13. All you need here is a legend (preferably a seer) of around level 150, and some normal chars and an increaser. A nullifier will help greatly. Floor 2 Same tactic as above, but use a higher level legend. Floor 3 From here on using a nullifier is virtually a necessity, as the God Rune/Flash Sword can take away 15% of your troops in an instant if not nullified. An ascended legend with at least some rebel is highly recommended. Floor 4 This floor cannot be done with anything less than elite troops and violet armour, unless you have a strong 60 AB seer, who may be able to get by with normal troops and no armour. If you don't use a nulli, don't even think about attempting this floor; otherwise enormous amounts of troops will be lost. The troops change from normal to elite on this floor. The one to watch out for most on this floor is Wei Hu; his 100k elite chars and CA of 2700 can easily cut you to bits without using elites or stronger. Taiyi can also be a threat. Although he only leads 50k elite chars, his CA of 3200 gives them quite the punch. Floor 5 Here it is required to use Shen armour on Ash or another 60AB seer because the Aberra troops replace the elites. Aberra troops have high attack, but low defense. Shang armour or shang/yu split works better than shen. It's best to use either Xuanyuan troops or zombie troops. Your boss on this floor is Tai Xi, with a CA of 6200 and 250k Aberra Chariots. Floor 6 For the less experienced, not as much money/F2P player: Here it gets a bit trickier. To simply pass this floor its recommended to have a seer level 300-320+ with around 50k elite chariots and a nullifier artefact, reducers work best so Rahu is prime legend for this floor. For this floor the armour you use on your legend would preferably be Shang or higher with full strt gems (these can be Xuan Jades). Although, once legends are advanced enough they can do it with weaker versions of the armour. For this floor however you also need a warrior with full crg level 300+ will do, Xuan Yuan is a commonly used legend with its nullifier artefact and Shang armour with crg gems is good enough (these gems can be as low as the basic Chiyou gems). This is used to simply take out The Admiral of the Celestial navy who has a whopping amount of crg and can OHK your Rahu. Put as many elite archers as you can on your warrior (in my experience they have better defence against archers than zombies and XY's so dont worry bout upgrading because the warrior can be used to get through floors 1-4 quick with no loss). Use your other three spots for legends that hold one arch each, as reducers and basically as a way of knowing when you will have to face the Admiral of the Celestial Navy as it wont go in order. After the first round simply change from Rahu to one of these one arch legs, if the admiral is next then change to XY, OHK him and change back to Rahu. Other then that you should be easily be able to get through. F2P/ New Player Setup (recommended) Level 300-320 60ab Seer Full Elite Chars (45-50k) (Rahu/White Lotus) Make Passive Skill Rebel as high as Possible. Level 300-320 60ab Warrior Full Elite Archers (40-50k) (Xuan Yuan/ Zeus) 1 arch leg w reducer 1 arch leg w reducer 1 arch leg w reducer Perfect Stats for first two legs is pivotal P2P/ Experienced repping Player Guide If you want to get through as quickly as possible you want to have as many zombies chars on a seer as possible. Rahu/White Lotus are best for speed but other 55 ab legs can be used if you have made the legend good enough. Top these guys with a mix of armour Half Pangu/ Half Shin Drag or Half Tyrant/ Half Shin Drag for the extra defence is a must (150% for Pangu/Shin Drag, 200% for Tyrant/Shin Drag). Advanced Strat gems such as Black tortoise di gem and Divine Jade of Luya should be used. With that armour and around 70-80k Zombie Chars your Rahu/ White Lotus can easily take down the Admiral of the Celestial Navy by itself and you should be able to one hit all other opponents. *Perfect Stats Pivotal* P2P/Experienced Repper Setup Rahu/White Lotus level 300-320 Full Zombie Chars 70-80k+ Warrior lvl 320 full elite archers/normal archers for later floors 1 arch reducer later floors 1 arch reducer later floors 1 arch reducer later floors